The Two Biggest Stars
by themortalinstrumentsforever
Summary: Clary and Jace are the two biggest teen stars in the world, and they hate each other. But when they are cast in the same movie as love interests, will their feelings change? Maybe they will realize that things are not always as they seem...
1. Chapter 1: My Blonde Nightmare

**A/N I do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, or any of her wonderful characters. The plot is the only thing that is mine.**

Clary POV

"Clary, are you paying any attention to me?" Isabelle waved her hand in my face, urging me to pay even the slightest bit of attention to her. "Sorry, I'm kind of in my own world most of the time. What were you saying?" I reply with a shaky laugh. Izzy sighed, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by your nonattentiveness, we need to get you a new dress for your meeting with the producers for your new movie on Thursday." I groaned, Izzy was forever trying to talk me into going shopping with her. I mean, I have over fifty dresses sitting in my closet. "Do I even want to know what this movie is about?" Izzy had a reputation for finding less than stellar movies for me to audition for. "Hey! I think you'll actually like this one, aside from one little tiny detail that I am not going to tell you about because it might change your mind," she grimaced, clearly realized she just gave herself away. "What's it this time Izzy?" she glanced nervously at me when I inquired this of her. She mumbled a barely coherant, "Jace is the male lead."

She would have gotten yelled at for the next hour or so, had her phone not gone off. "Hello?" she said. I heard noise on the other side and then Izzy responded, "Uh, sure, meet you there in an hour." I heard someone respond and she suddenly burst out, "Of course Clary's coming with me! Okay, now I have to go get Clary ready before she steps out in public in some sort of gamer tee or something." I heard someone, possibly Izzy's brother Alec, retort and then she hung it up. "Alec?" I raised my eyebrow, or at least attempted to. "Alec," she said, starting to drag me from the room. "Where are we going?" I whined. "We have to go to the airport to get my brother and we only have about fourty-five minutes to get you ready," she said, clearly not trying to bring up the Jace thing, because I knew that if Alec was at the airport, Jace would be with him.

I had only five minutes to spare when Isabelle finished with me. I wore a white shirt with black stripes with black skinny jeans and white heels. My long red hair was fishtail braided to the side. Izzy put my iPhone in the black and white case I had. Not only did Izzy want my clothes to look good, apperantly my phone case had to match my outfit of the day. I grabbed it from her, throwing it into my black purse. She smiled at me, "Ready?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I would never in any way be prepared to see Jace Herondale ever again. I would have to try pretty quickly, though, since Izzy was pulling me through the door and tossing me the keys to the Volvo before I knew it.

Jace POV

My plane was landing. I had never felt so nervous to be back home before. I knew Clary hated me. She made no attempt to keep that fact a secret. I had been secretly hoping that Izzy would come by herself, but I was staying in the mansion she shared with Clary, anyway, so I guess I would have to man up and deal with it. We hit a small patch of turbulence landing, and I was somewhat happy that I was going to be able to see the girl I loved again. Maybe if she knew I loved her things would be different between us.

I grabbed my bags and then I saw them. The paparazzi, snapping multiple pictures of the small figures right in front of them. Then they came into focus. It was Izzy and Clary, both of them smiling for the cameras, then walking briskly towards us. "Jace!" Izzy exclaimed while jumping into my arms. I hugged her for a second, then pulled back to see Clary doing the same with Max then Alec. "So, Red, when am I gonna get my hug?" I asked, smirking. Clary's emerald green eyes bore into mine as she curtly replied, "Never," and walked away, carrying Max's bag. This was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2: Pizza and Songwriting

**A/n: I do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare or Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus**

Jace POV

I was extremely uncomfortable as I sat in the back of the car, wedged between Max and Alec. I squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. I was finding it extremely difficult. "Hey, Red," I said, leaning forward in my chair, "Can I drive for a little while?" She glared at me. I took that as a no. "Izzy, can we please trade seats?" I begged. "Fine," she sighed, unbuckling as Clary pulled over. She got out, and I took her place. Clary was purposely not looking at me. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as I took my time getting into the car. "If you don't hurry up and get in the car I will leave you," she snapped. I laughed, climbing into the car. We drove for what felt like hours smothered in uncomfortable silence.

When we finally got to their house, Alec was complaining that his legs were cramping and Max was whining about his boredom. "Alec, Max, your rooms are the last two across from each other at the top of the stairs. You two can work out which is which," Clary explained with a tired look on her face, "Jace, your room is right next to Izzy's and across from mine." Izzy looked at Clary. "Do you want pizza tonight?" she asked. Clary nodded, starting up the stairs. I went to go follow her, bringing my bags. She seemed to not notice me following her. Silently she slipped into her room, and me into mine.

Clary POV

I walked quietly down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I was in a tanktop and sweatpants, and my hair was thrown into a messy bun. I opened the door, thanked the delivery man and paid him the money. "Pizza's here!" I screamed up the stairs. I heard the thudding of footsteps on the stairs and moved the pizza to the living room. I didn't really know why we even have a dining room and a kitchen. For special occasions, I guess, as we have only used it twice. Jace came into the room, dressed in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, followed by Alec, similarly dressed, Izzy, who was wearing a matching short and tanktop set, and then, finally, Max, who was wearing pajamas with a train pattern on them.

I smiled at Max. "What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked warily. "Cheese, I don't really like any other kind," he responded, smiling at me. I handed him a paper plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it. After we had all gotten our pizza, we sat down, not talking, just eating. Izzy looked extremely awkward, since she was used to talking all the time. "Clary, do you want to sing the new song you're working on?" Izzy asked, looking desperate. I sighed. "Iz, you do know I only have the chorus, correct?" She nodded at me. I sighed, giving in. She clapped urging me on. I then began to sing.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away,_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, \_

_running for my life, _

_I will always want you..._

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break you walls _

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah you, you wre-e-ecked me_

I finished, looking down shyly. Izzy, Max, and Alec took it upon themselves to clap while Jace just sat there, studying me. I could see him in my prephrial vision, even though I tried hard not to. "Clary, if all of your songs are like that, everyone in the world will buy your CD," Izzy said brightly, clapping and jumping up and down. "Well, I have a ton of people that are interested in working with me, and I have to finish writing my song and my duet for the album for the new movie or whatever. I don't even know who I'm dueting with, since you refuse to tell me. Isabelle's eyes went, unwillingly, to glance at Jace for a fraction of a second. It was breif, but just long enough for me to see it. I exploded on her, "Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, you are supposed to be there for me and do what's best for me! Why are you so intent on making my life difficult? It was bad enough what he did to me, and now I have to work with him!" I pounded up the stairs, not seeing Jace stare longingly at me as I did so.

Jace POV

I pounded on Clary's door, screaming her name. When she opened the door, her green eyes were rimmed with red. "What do you want Jace?" she asked in an eerily quiet voice. "I'm sorry, and Izzy suggested that I come up and work on some song lyrics with you. Look, Clary, I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, but could you at least try not to want to rip my head off everytime you see me?" To my surprise, she giggled, opening the door wide enough for me to enter. She grabbed her guitar, and we worked late into the night.

**A/n: I know it's going pretty slowly, but I'm gonna give you some Clace soon enough. Please keep reading, favoriting, and following! It makes me happy and motivates me to write more. PM me if you have any suggestions, I'm totally up for some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mix ups and Naps

**A/n: I do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare or The Last Time by Taylor Swift featuring Gary Lightbody**

Jace POV

I woke up, slightly groggy. I was in an unfamiliar room with orange walls. Then I remembered how we had fallen asleep after a major midnight song writing session. I looked over to the right. She was as far away from me as possible on the queen sized bed. I looked at the clock, then procceeded to shake Clary awake. She tried to hit me as soon as I touched her, so I grabbed both of her wrists. She opened her green eyes. Pale blonde hair fell across my face, and I flipped it back, realeasing her hands. She looked at me, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She groaned, flipping over onto her stomach and pressing her face into her pillow. "What time is it," she asked, the sound muffled by the pillow. "Ten-thirty, and I'm sure Izzy will want to hear our duet." She sighed, getting up and commanded, "Get out so I can change."

When she finally got out, she was dressed in black tights and a beige sweater with beige ballet flats. She carried her guitar with her, and I mentally prepared myself to sing this in front of Izzy. I had poured all of my emotions about Clary into it, so it was kind of personal. Clary took a seat on one of the midnight blue couches in the living room while I took position on the piano bench. "Ready?" I asked her, and she nodded. Then I played the introduction and began to sing.

_(Jace) _

_I find myself at your door _

_Just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there_

_All roads they lead me here_

_I imagine you are home, _

_In your room, _

_All alone and you open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better_

Clary then joined in with me.

_And right, before your eyes_

_I'm breaking, no past no reasons why_

_Just you and me-e-e-e-e _

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

_(Clary)_

_You find yourself at my door_

_Just like all those times before _

_You wear your best apology_

_But I was there to watch you leave_

_And all the time I let you in _

_Just for you to go again_

_Disappear when you come back _

_Everything is better_

_And right, before your eyes, I'm achin'_

_No past, nowhere to hide_

_Just you and me-e-e-e-e-e_

_(Clary and Jace)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this _

_Put my name at the top of your list_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_

"That's all we have so far," I said lamely. Izzy pulled me off to the side and choked out, "You can totally tell that's about you and Clary." I looked at her, "Is it that obvious?" She nodded, laughing. Clary then came running into the room. "Guys, we only have an hour to get to the meeting, and it's a forty-five minute drive without traffic. So we have to leave now." Izzy tossed me my phone, and we all ran through the door and straight to the limo, where Alec and Max were waiting. We climbed in, Izzy on the side with Max and Alec, and Clary and I on the other.

Clary POV

I was exhausted, but I couldn't think about that right now. The meeting was going to consist of a whole bunch of signing papers and then tomorrow was the promo photo shoot. I had finished writing my song last night, and it sounded pretty good. I looked around the limo. Isabelle was staring at her phone as if she was confused, Max had fallen asleep, and Alec was really into the book he was reading. Then I looked at Jace, who was staring at me. "What?" I asked him. He leaned over the seat in the middle of us and whispered, "You're so beautiful." I stared at him in bewilderment until Izzy said, "They rescheduled the meeting to tomorrow and the promo shoot to Tuesday." Isabelle told the chaufer to turn around, and he did, turning sharply and throwing me right into Jace.

When we walked into the house, Jace stopped me outside my door. "Clary, can I talk to you?" I nodded, letting him in. I stood there, looking at him expectantly until he closed the short distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm sorry. I just had to do that at least once." I smirked at him, "I wouldn't mind if you did it again." He did, to my surprise. "Go out with me," he told me when he stopped. "Okay," I replied meekly. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he said, running his hands through his hair. I giggled, and yawned, "I'm going to sleep." And I did, with my head on Jace's chest, and his hands playing with my hair, him singing to me softly.

Jace POV

Clary's head was on my chest, and I felt complete for the first time in a while. Then it hit me. Three more days 'till Christmas. I had to get Clary a present. I gently set her on her bed, doing my best not to disturb her, and set out to find the perfect Christmas present for the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4:Ex-boyfriends and Explanations

**A/n: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I requested a betareader, but she never responded so there might be mistakes. Can anyone request a betareader for me? I still do not own the rights to the Mortal Instruments, sadly.**

Jace POV

Izzy made it really hard to sneak out of the house. "Just where do you think you're going Jace?" "Going Christmas shopping," I replied hurridly. "Oh, yeah, I have to get Clary a present! Can I pretty please go with you?" Izzy practically begged. I knew that if I went shopping with her, I would probably never see daylight again. "I don't plan on spending three hours in the store Isabelle." "I promise I will be in there an hour at the most." I sighed, giving in.

She clapped her hands together, "I'm going get my purse!" She came down about twenty minutes later, right on the verge of me swearing to leave without her if she took any longer. I sat up, desperately wanting this to be done with already. "How in the world do you take twenty minutes to get a freaking purse?"

"Well, Jace, I had to match it with my outfit!" I sighed, exasperated. I got up, opening the door for her. She walked outside. I had no idea how she could walk in seven-inch heels. She tossed me the keys, and I caught them, smirking. We were sitting in the car now, Isabelle desperately trying to warm her hands.

"Are you ever going to tell any of us what happened between you and Clary?" she asked. I sighed, running the fingers of one hand through my hair. "Do I have to?" I begged her silently to not want details. "Yes," she replied stubbornly, pressing her lips together. "Well, when we were six and moved here, I met Clary." She glared at me, telling silently to get to the point. "I asked her to go to prom with me, and then we started dating, which you know," I said, looking over, "Then, the day before I left, Aline came up to me and kissed me. Right in front of Clary. It was a huge misunderstanding, and I was leaving, so there was nothing I could do."

"So, what are you getting Clary?" I finally asked, desperately trying to break the uncomfortable silence that surronded us. Izzy perked up at that, and started gushing, "I saw the cutest dress, and it matches Clary's eyes perfectly!" I pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Thankfully, the paparazzi weren't stalking me today, and the mall was considerably empty. There were only ten or so more cars.

Clary POV

When I woke up, Jace and Isabelle were gone. Maybe it had all been a dream. Suddenly my phone started vibrating obnoxiously, and my heart dropped when I saw the name on the caller ID. It was my ex-boyfriend, Sebastian.

**A/n: I do want to apologize again for being late, and the songs that inspired this chapter were "Perfume" by Britney Spears and "Heart Attack" by Enrique Iglesias. I only have to go to school tomorrow, and then I have two whole weeks to write. Oh, and thank you for over nine hundred views! That may not seem like a lot, but this is my first fanfic and it may not be the best. I love all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pandemonium

**A/n: I do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare or Never Say Never by The Fray**

Clary POV

"Hello?" I sighed after hitting the green accept button.

"Clary, hey, it's Sebastian," he said, his deep voice loud through the phone.

"I gathered that," I replied sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to that new club, Pandemonium, with me on Friday."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I was tempted to say yes, but I wasn't sure where I was at with Jace yet.

"Oh, come on, please?" he begged.

I heard the front door open.

"I'll call you later Sebastian."

"Okay, just make sure you call me," he said, and hung up the phone. Jace came in, followed by Izzy. He came up to me, smothering me in a hug. Izzy gave me a smug look as he kissed my forehead.

"Since when did you two get so cozy?" she asked, looking pleased. I rolled my eyes at her, returning his embrace.

"Do you want to go to Pandemonium with me Friday?" he asked me.

"Do I have to?" I groaned, not wanting to go. He nodded, sending me a wide smile which showed the slight chip on his incisor. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to go anyway. Why did my brother have to open one of the hottest clubs in New York on Friday? And, more importantly, why did everyone expect me to be there?

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said eventually. I walked lazily up the stairs, not noticing Jace was behind me until I heard his door close behind me.

Jace POV

I was so not looking forward to the meeting tomorrow, but if I had to suffer with anyone, it might as well be Clary. The amazing smell of Taki's takeout wafted upstairs, and I practically ran out of my room, only to hit Clary coming out of her room. We both fell to the floor. She laughed, and I pulled myself off of her, reaching down to haul her upwards. I was starving, so I began to bound down the stairs after my Mu Shu Pork.

"Hungry?" Clary called after me.

"When am I not?" I replied, making her laugh.

"Jace, I'm making cookies, do you want some?" Isabelle called out.

"No, Isabelle, I am sure that everyone wants me to live to see breakfast," I replied, having to duck under the wooden spoon that she swung at my head.

"Clary, do you want any cookies?" Izzy asked, looking hopeful.

"I, uh, I'm not that h-hungry," she stuttered, turning red.

"Izzy, no one wants any of your putrid cookies," I say, yet again having to duck away from the spoon. I grabbed my pork and a fork, sitting down in the spot next to Clary. We ate, enjoying the fact that we didn't have anything to do today.

"Hey, anyone want to do some karaoke?" I asked, handing Clary her guitar and seating myself at the piano bench. She nodded, and I whispered in her ear the song I wanted to do.

(Clary)

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Would rather do without_

_And just hold the smile _

_Falling in and out of love _

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

(Jace and Clary)

_You can never say never _

_While we don't know when _

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

(Jace)

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command _

_I will be your guardian _

_When all is crumbling _

_I steady your hand_

(Jace and Clary)

_You can never say never _

_While we don't know when _

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

(Clary)

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

(Jace)

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

(Clary and Jace)

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

Clary smiled at me, putting her guitar down. We sounded amazing together. Maybe this is why we had to do three duets and two solo songs for the movie album.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Clary announced.

"I'm going too," I said, getting up. We climbed up the stairs, exhausted. We were both asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

I woke up, the sunlight drizziling through the blinds, blinding me as I sat up, trying to ignore Isabelle banging on the door telling me to get up.

Clary POV

Izzy had me up before the crack of dawn. She handed me my new silver dress and heels. I groaned as she yanked on my hair, finally pulling into a presentable bun. She left about an hour after that to go wake up the boys. I had been up for an hour and I was barely halfway finished. Isabelle came back and began doing my makeup. I sat there for another half hour at the least. I walked downstairs and walked out to go to the limo. Jace and Alec were already there, talking with a lot of energy for seven in the morning. I smiled at Max as he looked up at me. I sat down next to him, with Izzy sandwiching me in the middle. Jace looked up for the first time. I played nervously with the hem of my dress.

"Hey, Clary, what time did Isabelle wake you up?" Max asked me, looking extremely tired.

"She woke me up way too early," was all I responded.

"It was only five," Izzy defended. Jace opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to say something extremely sarcastic and rude, but was cut-off as our chauffeur opened the door. As we walked into the small room that our meeting was being held in, I saw the last person I wanted to see. Sebastian was sitting at the opposite end of the table looking extremely bored. He looked up and saw me, getting up to greet me as I saw Jace clench his jaw in anger at the white-blonde boy standing in front of me.

**A/n: Okay, I read over this a lot so I don't think there are many mistakes but if there are I'm sorry. I have the next chapter almost finished so I should be updating soon.**


	6. Chapter 6:Some Healthy Competition

**A/n: Okay, I know I haven't updated for a while but my right shift key on my computer broke so it's pretty awkward typing. I appreciate all of your reviews, the support from you guys is just unbelievable, considering this is my first fanfiction. Honestly, I don't think you'll read this author's note, but if you do, just know that I love you guys so much. Depressingly, I still do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare. If I did, Malec would still be together. (Some Malec is to come, just so you know, probably in this chapter or the next one, I don't know which yet.) I also do not own Sail by AWOLNATION.**

Clary POV

"Clary, what a surprise to see you here," Sebastian said.

"I, uh, didn't expect for you to be here either," I replied, nervously glancing at Jace, who was clenching his hands into fists.

"Well, I am in the movie," he boasted, apperantly expecting me to be amazed or something, maybe not catching on that I was in the movie too, before continuing, "This is the meeting. Are you in the movie?"

"No, Sebastian, she decided to come here at six-thirty in the morning because she likes to converse with boring guys in ties," Jace smirked, his voice heavily dripping with sarcasm.

Sebastian only spared Jace a glance, then returned his attention to me. "So, have you thought about my offer yet?" he inquired, probably just to get a rise out of Jace.

"What offer?" Jace asked, becoming more tense. I looked nervously back and forth between the two boys.

Jace POV

I wanted to punch Sebastian more than anything in that moment. "Oh, nothing of your concern, really," he smiled, "I just asked Clary if she wanted to go to Pandemonium with me on Friday. She didn't give me an answer yet." He turned towards her, his look of triumph turning to a look of utter shock as she shook her head no at him.

"I'm going with Jace," she told him, and my heart did somersaults in my chest. I had to bite my tounge to resist laughing in his face, but judging by the look on it I didn't have to. Then Magnus Bane, the movie executive, came in the room, looking extremely bored.

"I am not in a good mood this morning, and I should make you all leave, but I'll let you stay. But only because of the hot one."

"Thank you," four voices said in unison.

"What?" he was looking at all of us if we all grew an extra head or something. Which, considering my stunning atractiveness, may not be the worst thing in the world.

Magnus sighed as he continued, "I meant him, with the blue eyes." He gestured at Alec who blushed a violent red. I smirked at him when he met my eyes.

After a couple hours of boring guys talking and signing a whole bunch of stuff, I was bored out of my mind. "Does anyone have any suggestions for the dance number song? For the rebels' dance?" the portly man asked.

"Why don't they sing any suggestions they have?" Magnus looked as if he were about to stab someone. Clary instantly looked excited, and ran to grab the guitar in the corner. I was going to back her up, but I was going to wait to see which song she chose. Her voice sounded amazing with the song that began to flow out of her mouth.

(Clary)

_Sail _

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my ADD baby_

_This is how an angel dies_

_I blame it on my own supplies_

_I blame it on my ADD baby_

_Sail, sail, sail, sail, sail_

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself _

_Blame it on my ADD baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening _

_So blame it on my ADD_

_Sail, sail, sail, sail, sail_

There was an instumental break before she began to sing again

_La la la la la, _

_La la la la la oh_

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la la oh_

_La la la la la, _

_La la la la la _

_Sail, sail , sail, sail, sail_

We began to join in.

_(Sailing) Sail_

_(Sailing) Sail_

_(Sailing) Sail_

Magnus looked thoughtful for a minute, all sequins and glitter, until he exclaimed, "I love it! I love it a lot. You may all leave now." We all walked through the door, and I put my arm around Clary, savoring the look Sebastian had on his face.

"Don't forget the promo shoot tomorrow!" Magnus added, almost as an afterthought. I groan, remembering that I have to see Sebastian again tomorrow.

**A/n: I have one word for the next chapter: DRAMA. I love your reviews, please keep leaving them. They are what inspire me to write more, and they always leave me smiling. Do you guys have any questions or suggestions? I would love to hear them, and I would try my hardest to encorporate it. ILYASM! **


End file.
